


Exceeded Expectations VI  Training Day

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frostpudding, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Tom Hiddleston, Tom likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Tom likes to play rough and Loki is happy to oblige





	Exceeded Expectations VI  Training Day

They were walking the deserted streets of Recoleta as they often did in the quiet pre-dawn hours, because Loki loved the city at night. Two men, one armed with a Glock and the other a knife, stepped out of an alley.

“Rich American faggots. Perfect.”

The one with the knife made a move toward Tom; he was slow and drunk and Tom was able to block and side-step easily. In the time it took for that to happen, Loki pulled the gunman’s hand down and threw him by the throat fifteen feet into the side of a building. Before Knife Man could recover and make a second lunge, Loki had the knife, plunged it into his gut and sliced upward, opening him from groin to chest.

The realization of impending death on Knife Man’s face had barely registered before Loki opened a portal, picked up one body in each hand, and tossed them through like bags of garbage. “Weapons, too,” he nodded at Tom, who threw the knife and pistol through the doorway. It closed immediately.

The entire incident had taken about five seconds. Tom was silent for another thirty as they headed home.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever seen anyone die, other than you. But, I didn’t actually see the violent part of your death and I’m grateful for that.”

“There wouldn’t have been much to see. I was in the middle of a crowd, because Idunn neutralized my cloaking spell. I had hoped I wouldn’t need to fight my way out. That did not go my way.” He laughed.

“If you’re going to live another five thousand years, you’ll need to learn some real skills. Those two will not be the last people you see die, if we’re together. It’s just the way life is for Asgardians. And, ironically, I’m living proof that you can be killed. The only reason I’m here now is that the Valkyries judged my death to be honorable and glorious, so they took me to Valhalla. If they hadn’t, I would either be dust and ashes or spending eternity in Nilfheim.”

“I’ll do my best to stay alive, then. I love to run, and I can do that anywhere, but I need a gym of some sort. I’ve been neglecting my workouts the past few weeks. Can’t imagine why.”

“Here we are.” Loki waved a hand at the electronic pad on the gate of the town house to open it. “I love technology that looks like magic.”

Once they were inside, he opened a door that Tom hadn’t noticed before. It led down a set of spiral stairs. At the bottom was a room the size of a parking garage complete with full gym, walls of weapons ranging from clubs to futuristic guns that did not appear to be from Earth, a large rubber gel-mat floor area, a rock-climbing wall, and a shooting range. Tom was dumbfounded by the size of it.

“Since I can’t go back to Asgard for awhile, I built this. We start tomorrow.”

****

They’d been training most of the day. As Loki expected, Tom had endurance, he was quick, and he learned fast. The human had an assortment of bruises, abrasions, and cuts, and the god could smell testosterone in the air. Tom had been wearing the collar all day without being asked to and Loki was curious.

“You know you don’t need to wear that down here,” the god said.

“I like it.”

“Take it off.”

“No,” said Tom, with a sideways look through narrowed eyes.

Loki had noticed a few differences since Tom had eaten the apple. In addition to his increased strength and stamina, he’d developed a taste for rough sex. Not all the time, of course, but when he wanted to play rough, he meant it. The god very much enjoyed that game, too, and this defiance was a pretty clear invitation.

“All, right, Thomas. Let’s make this interesting.”

He handed Tom a rubber practice knife with yellow chalk on the blade.

“One three-minute round, and I’ll add an extra incentive. If you can put a yellow mark on me, I’ll let you do anything you want with me while I’m in this form. And, I’ll even fight naked, like your ancient Greeks.”

The golden glow Tom had seen many times before appeared around the god, but this time something he had never seen before manifested under it. Loki’s Jotunn form. It was the same body, glistening with sweat, but it was ice-blue with red eyes and geometric lines in the skin. He looked even more intimidating and powerful than usual. It was a moment before Tom could speak.

“And...if I don’t mark you?”

“Then, I do anything I want to you. I’ll start by removing that collar.” He grinned.

“Hah. You do what you want, anyway. But, if you do it in that form, I might lose on purpose.”

“No. You have to earn the Jotunn with a mark. Let it be a long-term goal. Yes?”

“Yes.”

Three minutes later, Tom was panting heavily and the blue skin was unmarked. Before Tom could even catch his breath, Loki had spun him around, slammed him into the rock wall six feet away, and pinned his arms behind his back.

“You think to defy me, human? Did you really believe you could touch me with that blade?”

He snarled, snapped the collar off, and tossed it on the floor.

“No, not yet. But, I will someday and when I do, I’ll put you in that cock cage and watch you suck my dick. And then, I’ll fuck you in all your blue glory while you’re tied to that pull-up bar,” he laughed, even though he was completely at Loki’s mercy right now.

“Bold words for a man in your position, Thomas. Today is not that day.”

Loki tied the human’s upper arms tight behind his back with a length of rope, then coiled it around his neck so that struggling would cause the rope to tighten. He tore off the workout pants rather than use magic to make them go away. Much more dramatic effect.

“Look at me.”

Tom turned around and looked into deep red eyes as Loki opened his hand and made something appear in his palm.

“You don’t need to be hard right now. Semi-erect will do until I put this on you.” The human’s cock softened.

“How the hell do you do that, anyway?” Tom asked.

“I can’t tell you all my secrets, can I?” He carefully slid a gold cock ring around the shaft and worked it down to the base, then brought both balls through it one at a time. “Now you can get hard again. Think about what you want to do to this Jotunn body if you ever get the chance. I’ll even give you a little taste.”

Tom felt the blood flow back into his dick. He’d worn a cock ring before, but never under circumstances like this. It made him look and feel bigger and harder than ever. It felt amazing.

Loki threw him to the floor and held him there with a foot on his back. The human was naked, tied up at his feet, wet with sweat, and wearing a cock ring, one of his favorite things. Looking down at him sent ripples of desire through the god like jolts of electricity. This was going to be fun.

“Hmmm. I do rather like seeing you flat on your belly with your arms trussed up. But, I've changed my mind. I want you up. Get on your knees. Right now.”

Tom was a little slow to comply, since he had to roll out from under the foot.

“Defiance again? That will cost you.”

Loki pulled on the rope, making it tighten a little. He had always loved Tom’s scent, but now in his Jotunn form when all his senses were heightened, those pheromones were almost overpowering. His hand fisted the hair on the back of Tom’s head and yanked hard enough to hurt. Tom’s mouth opened, but whether it was to exclaim in pain or to speak, the sound was lost as a hard, blue cock forced its way in and to the back of his throat.

“Ahh, Thomas...I could come right now down that tight, wet throat, but you’d like that too much. You’re not getting off that easily.”

The fire of his own arousal was starting to get the better of him. He watched Tom struggle to breathe around him as he thrust in deeply again and again, allowing Tom a breath only about every third time. He was gasping for air, eyes watering.

“How’s that for a taste? Just think what you’d like to do to me now. Would you like to make me choke on your cock?”

He reluctantly forced himself away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to control the Jotunn much longer. If he lost control now, in such a dominant position, he could do real physical damage before he realized it. He yanked the human to his feet and pushed him against the wall again while he morphed back into his normal form. Tom’s own erection was still rock-hard, pressing into his abdomen against the wall.

“Spread your legs. If you make me tell you twice, I promise you’ll regret it.”

Without even waiting for a response, he shoved a leg in between Tom’s, so there was no doubt what was coming. He lubed himself up, then penetrated Tom with a finger, not especially gently. He fisted a handful of hair, twisted the human’s head around to reach his mouth, and kissed him violently, biting his lower lip. He pushed half his length in.

“Is _this_ what you want to do to me?”

Tom groaned and closed his eyes. “Mmm...yes... _that_.”

Thanks to the ring, his cock was so hard he felt it throbbing against his own abdomen, still pressed between his body and the wall.

Loki slammed the rest of his cock into him, hard.

“Do you know why today is not that day, Thomas? Because today you are still fucking _mine_. Any way I want you. Today, like every day. Because. You. Are. Mine.”

He punctuated the last four words with a brutal thrust for each.

“ _Ahh_...yes...fuck...me...”

Because of the way Tom’s arms were tied, his head was tilted slightly backward, exposing his throat, and Loki bit down on the taut muscle on the side of his neck. That produced a loud groan—of pain or pleasure, he couldn’t tell— probably both—and it just made the god that much harder.

He tugged lightly on the rope, tightening it just a little more.

Tom was moaning with every thrust now. The god wrapped his hand around the human’s cock, feeling the metal of the ring against his little finger. He knew what his hands did to Tom. Loki’s hand could send him over the edge whenever he wanted, and the god loved that he could do it so easily. But, not yet. Not quite yet.

“Ah...yes...more...I need to feel you come inside me...harder... _do it.”_

“ _Do it?_ Did you really just give me an order, human?”

Loki stopped moving. He tightened the rope around Tom’s throat one more time and forced his chest harder into Tom’s shoulder blades, grinding the bare skin of his torso into the roughness of the rock. He applied a little pressure to the binding around Tom’s arms to remind him how helpless he was, and breathed into his ear.

“You must have misspoken, human. I know you would never have given your god an order. Tell me again what you’re asking for. I don’t think I heard you clearly.”

“You... I want...to feel...you come. _Please_.”

His breathing was ragged, his speech half gasping.

“ _This_?” Thrusting hard, fist moving again on Tom’s cock.

“Ahh, gods, Thomas, how I do love to fuck you.” Thrusting hard again. Breathless, wanting, his face in Tom’s hair.

“Is _this_ what you need?” Again. His own need about to overwhelm him.

“Me, deep inside you?” Again.

“Mmm...yes... _that_...”

He lost his words as the god came inside him, he came in Loki’s hand, and his knees buckled.

The rope melted away and they both slid to the floor, backs against the rock. Tom closed his eyes and leaned his head back, slipping the cock ring off. He touched the purple bruises on his neck, felt the dripping sweat stinging his cuts and abrasions, and felt the exhilaration of utter exhaustion. Everything was exactly as it should be in his world right now.

“That was just what I needed. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You can go put that collar back on now, if you like.”


End file.
